


Punishment

by LonelyAngel



Series: Smut/Kink oneshots [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Safeword Use, Smut, Top!Tyler, belt, bottom!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Josh is a bad boy and Tyler punishes him.





	

They were making out. Josh sat on the couch, Tyler on his lap. They kissed deeply. Suddenly, the phone rang. Neither of them reacted but after a few rings Tyler stopped kissing him and stood up.  
"Wait, I'll be right back, baby boy."  
Josh bit on his lip. He was so turned on by Tyler and the fact that he'd have to wait until Tyler would fuck him made him groan in frustration. Josh glanced at the door. Tyler was no where to be seen.  
Josh hesitated. He knew, Tyler had forbid him to touch himself, but he needed the friction. He palmed himself through the fabric of his jeans. His hand rubbed over his aching dick and he moaned. His movements got faster and faster. Josh closed his eyes. It felt good, so good.  
A hand grabbed his wrist. Josh quickly opened his eyes. Tyler stood in front of him and Josh saw how angry he was. But when he spoke, his voice was calm.  
"Remember the rules?" he asked.  
Josh winced. "Follow the orders."  
The grip around Josh's wrist tightened.  
"S-Sir." Josh added stuttering.  
"And what was the order?"  
Josh lowered his gaze. " 'Don't touch yourself'." he mumbled.  
"And did you follow my orders?"  
Josh shook his head. "N-No, Sir. I-I'm sorry, Sir." he whispered.  
Tyler lifted his chin with his finger and looked Josh in the eyes.  
"So you're a bad boy. You know what happens if you don't obey me?"  
Josh nodded. "I get punished."  
"Exactly."  
Tyler took a step backwards.  
"Get undressed."  
Josh did. He stood in front of Tyler and shivered.  
"Get on your knees."  
Josh followed his order. He knelt down and sat on his heels. He looked at Tyler, his hands rested on his legs.  
Tyler started to walk around him.  
"Do you think you deserve punishment?" he asked.  
Josh swallowed. "Yes, Sir. I was a b-bad boy. I didn't follow your orders and I- I need to be punished."  
Tyler kept walking, slowly. Then he stopped and placed a hand on Josh's head. He forced him to bend his neck and look at the floor.  
"Are you going to follow my orders in the future? No more touching or jerking off without my permission."  
"Y-Yes."  
Tyler grabbed his hair.  
"How are you supposed to call me?"  
"S-Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."  
Tyler sighed.  
Josh's head jerked up when he heard Tyler undo his belt.  
"W-What are you doing?" he asked, eyes wide.  
Tyler took the end of his belt in his right hand. He looked angrily at Josh.  
"I'm punishing you. You forgot your manners and you're breaking the rules. No touching, no speaking without my permission. I think 10 is enough for the beginning. You'll count."  
Josh stared at the leather belt in Tyler's hands. Tyler never punished him this way. Josh was scared.  
"Bend over."  
Josh hesitated. He didn't want it, but he deserved it. He was shaking when he leaned forward and put his butt in the air. The belt hit his skin with a smack. Josh held back a scream. The skin hurt.  
"O-one." he whispered.  
He closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself for the pain, but Tyler was too fast.  
Another smack.  
Josh gasped for breath.  
"Two."  
The next time, Josh teared up.  
"Three."  
The tears ran down his cheeks. Josh felt nothing except the pain.  
"F-Four."  
Josh didn't want it. He didn't.  
"Five." His voice was barely audible.  
He screamed when the belt hit his skin. Tyler stopped and grabbed his jaw. "What are you doing? I told you to be quiet!" he hissed.  
"I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry." Josh cried.  
"Be quiet next time."  
Josh bore the next two hits. He bit on his tongue to hold back the screams. He deserved it. It was right. He deserved it. He hadn't followed Tyler's orders. He had to be punished.  
"Three more." Tyler said.  
Josh shook. He didn't want it, he didn't-  
Josh screamed the safeword when he felt the pain from another hit.  
He screamed at the top of his lungs, again and again, until he broke down in Tyler's arms, sobbing and crying.  
Tyler helt him close and rubbed his back to calm him down.  
Josh cried and cried. After a few minutes, he slowly stopped crying. Tyler held Josh's shaking body close to his chest.  
"I'm sorry, Josh. I'm so sorry." he mumbled.  
"It's n-not your f-fault." Josh sobbed. "I-I'm so sorry, I m-messed up."  
"No." Tyler said resolute. "I said you should use the safeword if you don't like it. Rule number one."  
Josh couldn't stop sobbing and shaking. Tyler picked him up and placed him carefully on the bed.  
"You should sleep." he said softly. "Do you want to be alone?"  
Josh shook his head. "No, stay. Please."  
Tyler laid down on his side next to him so he could look in his boyfriend's eyes. He wiped Josh's tears away. Josh blinked slowly, overwhelmed by the situation.  
"Sleep, Josh." Tyler whispered.  
Josh closed his eyes and buried his head in Tyler's chest. Tyler placed a hand on his back.  
After a few minutes, Tyler heard Josh's calm breaths and knew his boyfriend had fallen asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes.


End file.
